How You Felt
by bikelock28
Summary: Because he's coming! If you're here, he's on his way, you'll be able to touch him, talk to him, you can finally tell him what you've 700 years to tell him….what was that again?  Idris/TARDIS's thoughts at diffrent moments in The Doctor's Wife. Please R&R


**Well , everyone's been so busy writing TARDIS pov Fanfics after the amazing episode The Doctor's Wife, I just felt I had to join in. **

**Dr Who is obviosuly property of the BBC**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You feel…strange. Legs! You've got legs! Good…arms and hands and fingers, lots of fingers. Weird. This is weird. But you have to say something you have to tell him…..<p>

Because he's coming! If you're here, he's on his way, you'll be able to touch him,_ talk _to him, you can finally tell him what you've 700 years to tell him….what was that again?

* * *

><p>You feel stunned. Wow. In front of you standing. No, standing in front of you. In front of who? Words, orders tenses. Doctor, Orange One, Pretty One. Thoughts are swimming madly around your head (you have a head!), but you have to remember, you have to tell him.<p>

"Thief!"

* * *

><p>You feel frustrated. You just had to get it wrong, didn't you? Had to say the wrong thing. 700 years to prepare for this moment, and you just had to mess it up. You're kicking yourself (not literally, although now of course that would be possible), but then you remember about your body, and more importantly <em>his<em> body, right in front of you, eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, lips slightly parted- and suddenly you can't stop yourself.

* * *

><p>You feel amazing. Hands. Shoulders. Hair. Eyes. Lips. Your hands on his shoulders; his hair in your eyes; your lips on his lips. Kissing him hard and repeatedly, tasting him. He's alright, this one, although really you'd have loved to have kissed the Younger One, the Cricket and Leek One. Or the Last One, the Overcoat and Pinstripe and Spiky Hair One. Yes, he'd have been lovely to kiss. Shame the Blonde One got there first. Still, this one will do. At least it's not one of the Really Old Ones, you tell yourself wryly.<p>

* * *

><p>You feel hurt. He doesn't know you. You'd have thought after all this time he'd be able to recognise you, even if you were in a different body. He's a genius, but sometimes he's also an idiot. And you love him for it. And when you open your mouth and make The Noise, the look on his face is priceless.<p>

* * *

><p>You feel indignant. Cone on, how has he never noticed?<p>

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?

"Pull to open,". Oh, so he does realize.

" Yes, and what do you do?

"I push!"

You wonder if he'll remember next time- you find yourself hoping that he doesn't.

* * *

><p>You feel desperate. Because you half-know what's coming, what he needs to know. And partly because you've been desperately hoping you could talk to the Pretty One.<p>

"The only water…water," His face is close to yours, strained to hear the words.

"The only water in the forest is…"

"Yes? The only water in the Forest is?" he asks

You take a huge gulp of air- he has to know- "The only water in the forest is the river!"

* * *

><p>You feel sad. Because you enjoyed this. After 7000 years you've got to talk to him and you've enjoyed it-but now it's going. You won't be able to talk to him again and you want to cry. Like him- he's crying. You hate it when he cries, because it isn't like him- he's supposed to be brave and strong. You remember when he cried for the Blonde One, and foe the Master. You wonder if the tears are worth it for the joy of travelling with each other. You know the answer is Yes.<p>

* * *

><p>You feel relived. Because although you're leaving this body forever, as you drift out of the human form, you know you've done it. You've told him. After all this time, you've finally said it. "Hello,".<p>

* * *

><p>You feel contented. Back where you belong, pumping up and down rhythmically in the centre of the control, while Orange One and Pretty One chat affectionately to one another, and the Doctor fiddles around unnecessarily with your circuits and wiring below.<p>

"Off we go again, old girl," he mumbles, "Take me where I need to go,"

And you smile to yourself as he runs his fingers along your console and gently flicks some switches, because you're the Mad Man and the Box, together, and that's the best thing there is. You feel complete.

* * *

><p>So, rate it, slate it hate it- please review to let me know what you think<p>

Thank you veyr much for reading


End file.
